Shu
Shu (full name, Shu Xiu) is a Kyoshi Warrior currently traveling with Mai and Ty Lee. Played by Ebimeep. History Shu was born on Kyoshi Island, to Lee and Ming Xiu on April 14th, 86 ASC, as the third child and only daughter of Lee and Ming Xiu. She began training to be a Kyoshi Warrior when she was six, and was fairly talented, only getting better with practice. (She also learned how to apply her makeup with one hand in three minutes flat.) When Shu was seven, she beat her younger brother Piao in a fight. When she was eight, she beat her older brother Tifan. When she was nine, she beat her other older brother Roko. When she was ten, she beat all three of them at the same time. Life was all rather plain until the Avatar came to Kyoshi, followed by the Fire Nation prince. When the town was burnt, Lee, Shu’s father, was killed. The battle on Kyoshi was the first of many for Shu. She and the other Kyoshi Warriors, led by Suki, traveled across the Earth Kingdom, helping refugees. When the band was attacked by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, Shu wasn't there, as she was away purchasing food in a nearby town. She was, however, later captured and put in prison with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Shu pretty much spent the rest of the war in prison until the Kyoshi Warriors broke out together. It was rather spectacular, if Shu could say so herself. Which she won’t. Shu was most recently on Kyoshi Island living with her family, but she feel alone on the island wishes to travel as a Kyoshi Warrior again. After all, her normal face was rather boring without red, black and white makeup, and life was rather boring without someone to totally own with a pair of fans, her keen intellect, and her friends. When Ty Lee arrived on the Island and offered that Shu could search for Azula with her, the Kyoshi Warrior jumped at the opportunity. Currently, she is traveling through the Earth Kingdom with Mai and Ty Lee. Personality At her best, Shu can focus her talents on worthwhile goals. She is unselfish and has an unconditional love for others, while courageously championing herself and others. She is intelligent, sensible, and able to see the world in an entirely different way. Unfortunately, Shu can have problems with a lack of self-confidence. She can be evasive, defensive, impatient, and not acknowledge her own needs. She can become over-flattering and can slip into needlessly doing things for others in order to be needed and win favor. Shu is horribly afraid of being unwanted, being in emotional pain, being without support and being useless or helpless. Her deepest fear is being alone. Shu wants to feel loved, have emotional security, have support and be capable. Her key emotional motivations are to be loved, needed and appreciated, as well as her want for world-peace (a seemingly odd desire for a warrior). Other motivations are also to keep herself interested, have emotional security and to possess knowledge. The type of people Shu dislikes the most are arrogant, narrow-minded ones. Shu’s three idols are Suki, her father, and Avatar Kyoshi. She secretly wishes she could earthbend. Relationships Family Parents Shu's father, Lee Xiu, potter, died in the attack on Kyoshi by the then-Prince Zuko. Father and daughter had always been rather close, and Lee's death was one of the reasons Shu left with the other Kyoshi Warriors to fight the Fire Nation. Her mother, Ming Xiu, a former Kyoshi Warrior, oversaw Shu's early training. Ming was also distraught by Lee's death, but coped with it surprisingly well, considering her generally excitable attitude. Brothers Shu has three brothers - Roko, Tifan, and Piao. The eldest, Roko, is twenty-nine and married to Hanaline, who is pregnant. Tifan is twenty-six, and the youngest, Piao, is nineteen. Shu is a better fighter than all of them. Roko is a potter like his father, as is Piao. Tifan went into fishing. Shu is fairly close to all three of her brothers, but generally dislikes her sister-in-law. Friends and Acquaintances Ty Lee Shu and Ty Lee were first acquainted in prison during the war. After the war, Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors and stayed on the Island for a while. During that time, Shu and Ty Lee became close friends. Ty Lee fit in very well with the other Warriors, and was well liked. The acrobat's constant teasing about Shu's idolization looking up to Suki grated on her nerves, but aside from that, Ty Lee is one of Shu's better friends. When Ty Lee offered that the Kyoshi Warrior could travel with her searching for Azula, Shu agreed immediately, not only becuase she was itching to get off of Kyoshi Island, but because Ty Lee was a good friend. Mai Shu isn't quite sure what to think of the Fire Nation noblewoman. She has a healthy respect for Mai, as well as some pity about her being dumped for Katara. Her fighting style interests Shu. Aside from that, though, Shu doesn't know a whole lot about Mai and is unsure of where she stands with her. Suki Suki, the captian of the Kyoshi Warriors, is one of Shu's greatest idols. It started at a young age with copying and wanting to be friends, and has continued through each woman's Kyoshi Warrior career. Almost everything about Suki is look-up-able to Shu - her fighting style, her politics, her bravery, they way she was such an awesome leader, and most everything else. Shu would like to say she was an especially close friend to Suki, but she isn't any closer to the Captain than any other Kyoshi Warrior. Talents Shu is a formidable warrior. She is an expert with the fans, katana and wakizashi, as well as hand-to-hand martial arts and using her shield as both defense and offence. She began training at a very early age and quickly became masterful at the weapons. Despite the bulky, heavy, cumbersome uniform the Kyoshi Warriors wear, Shu is still pretty quick on her feet. She is never without her sword set or fans, and rarely without her shield. Shu is also very good seamstress, and surreptitiously likes feminine things like dresses and ribbons. This is kept quiet because growing up in a family of boys and joining a fighting group didn't help her socialize any with people who liked such 'petty' things. Though she can read and write, Shu is questionable on her spelling and long words confuse her. She didn't get much education as a child. Recently, she has become an expert picker of fishberries, because of her pregnant sister-in-law's odd food desires. Category:The Dawn Category:Kyoshi Warriors Category:Original Characters Category:Earth Kingdom